Amor al jefe sustituto
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Gritar cosas sin pensar ante un pueblo demasiado... informativo, era algo peligroso. Hiccup, héroe de Berk, no era alguien inmune ante eso. Cuidado con lo que se dice dentro de Berk. (Trae un pequeñísimo spoiler del corto)


**Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.**

**Esta historia está situada el mismo día en que terminó la primera carrera de dragones. **

**Amor al hijo del jefe.**

Hiccup Haddock aterrizó frente a su casa con cansancio. Había sido un largo día de ganar la primera carrera oficial de dragones y de, por fin, ser destituido como jefe temporal de Berk. Nada podía hacerlo más feliz más que entrar a su casa y cenar un rico pescado asado antes de tirarse a su cama a dormir. Claro, no sin antes darle su merecido canasto de pescado a su amigo.

Bajó de Toothless y acarició su escamosa cabeza. Caminó los pocos metros que quedaban hasta su casa y abrió la ya no tan pesada puerta de su hogar. Dejó pasar al dragón y, ya adentro, se tiró en una de las sillas de su casa con flojera.

Estiró los pies sintiendo el descanso fluyendo por su menudo cuerpo, aunque no duró mucho. De un momento a otro su barriga rugió con fuerza, haciendo que sus manos se fueran directamente a tocarla, y sin poder evitar que un ligero color rojizo apareciera en sus mejillas. Pero no solo él tenía hambre, unos segundos después, su fiel amigo estaba dándole golpecitos con el hocico señalándole canastos que estaban arrinconados junto a unas armas viejas.

—Bien, creo que nuestro descanso tendrá que esperar— dijo refiriéndose a los dos, aunque su dragón parecía, francamente, ignorarlo a causa del pescado que estaba pronto a recibir.

El chico suspiró y se levantó con cierta pesadez. Estiró sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la comida del Night Fury, quien daba brincos emocionados alrededor de la casa. Hiccup rió ante el comportamiento de su dragón y vació los pescados en el suelo donde Toothless, sin pensarlo, comenzó a devorar casi sin masticar.

Dejando a su amigo saciar su hambre, el muchacho caminó hacia otro canasto, de donde sacó ocho pescados que empaló y colocó a un lado de los maderos para la fogata, procurando que la comida quedara directa a las llamas; eran dos pescados para él, seis para su papá.

Llamó a su compañero, quien aun se encontraba comiendo, y con una seña le indicó que lanzara fuego a los maderos. El dragón acató y siguió con lo suyo.

Hiccup suspiró y se sentó en el suelo a lado de los pescados. Recargó la mejilla en su mano, observando al Night Fury comer; diablos, en la mañana Astrid lo golpearía por irse tan rápido. Tal vez recibiría tres o cuatro golpes en el brazo. Ni con una mano lastimada la rubia dejaba de ser peligrosamente mordaz.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, Hiccup dio un salto de sorpresa cuando la gran puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

— ¡Que día! — escuchó a su padre exclamar. El hombre dejó su casco sobre la mesilla de la casa y se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente había estado su hijo.

—Te puse pescados, aunque no sé si ya hayas comido en el Gran Salón con los demás.

— ¡Qué va! No he podido probar bocado desde que terminó la carrera. Me trajeron entre puras celebraciones y alcohol— dijo el hombre pasando una mano por su cabeza y quitando un poco de sudor que caía por su frente. — con unos tres pescados bastará.

—Te puse seis.

—Uno más uno menos, da igual para un vikingo— rió pegándose suavemente en la barriga.

"Alguien debe de dejar de comer tanto…" pensó el Haddock menor con una sonrisilla.

—Sé lo que estás pensando Hiccup, y quiero informarte que solo estoy unos kilos pasado de peso—Stoick se acomodó el cinturón— estoy en perfecta forma.

—Claro— contesto sarcásticamente el castaño mientras le pasaba dos de sus pescados a su papá y tomaba uno propio.

Comenzaron a comer entre un extraño silencio. Era raro, ya que generalmente su padre tenía algo que contarle sobre sus problemas del pueblo, y como él podría solucionarlos cuando fuera jefe. Algunas cosas eran interesantes, otras, en realidad, sólo eran historias de vikingos tercos pegándose por algún tema estúpido.

Observó con detenimiento a su padre, notando como parecía estar pensando en algo mientras daba mordiscos a su comida.

Sin muchas ganas de averiguar lo que su padre estaba pesando, cosas que generalmente no le convenían, siguió con su pescado. Estaba a punto de acabar el primero cuando escuchó como su padre aclaraba su garganta escandalosamente, queriendo llamar su atención.

—Em, ¿Quieres decirme algo? — preguntó alzando una ceja y dejando su brocheta junto a la fogata de nuevo.

—Bueno, no es exactamente algo que te quiera decir. Mas bien, preguntar— el chico movió la cabeza incitándolo a continuar. Stoick suspiró y sonrió con cierta picardía que desagradó al muchacho— Sabes que en el pueblo se escuchan muchas cosas ¿No?

—A-já— contestó con confusión Hiccup. Realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

—Unas sólo llegan a chismes baratos, como la vez que dijeron que el chico Thorston estaba comprometido con el chico Jorgenson…

—Realmente no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. — comentó con franqueza a su padre. El dragón, al terminar su comida, se acercó a su jinete con curiosidad de lo que estaban diciendo.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que, un chisme se puede convertir en verdad cuando muchas personas están para corroborarlo, más si son confiables— el Haddock mayor comenzó a peinar su barba con las manos y se acercó a su hijo con sutileza, con una mirada que a Hiccup no le decía nada bueno— dime, hijo, ¿Qué es eso de "amor al jefe sustituto" que le gritaste a la chica Hofferson?

Hiccup no pudo evitar casi ahogarse con su propia saliva. Sus mejillas se encendieron en un color rojo intenso y su boca se podía describir como una línea fina y recta.

"¡¿Por qué todo lo que se dice en este pueblo lo tienen que exagerar?!" pensó el chico con vergüenza.

Stoick veía a su hijo con emoción ¡Por fin tendría nietos! Estaba ansioso por restregárselo a Spitelout Jorgenson, con quien mantenía una sana competencia.

—Papá, eso fue un comentario cualquiera, ya sabes, Astrid es mi mejor amiga— el dragón le dio un golpe con el hocico ante el comentario— humana y mujer. Y, siguiendo contigo papá, así nos llevamos.

—Yo también empecé así con tu madre Hiccup, y dos años después terminamos en una cama con los testigos alrededor…

— ¡Yo no necesito saber más detalles!

—A lo que me refiero, Hiccup, es que siempre hay que dar un paso hacia adelante. Y esa chica Hofferson es, sin duda, un gran partido ¡Perfecta mujer para ser mi hija en ley!

Hiccup estampó su cara en las dos manos. Su padre le dio golpes en la espalda mientras reía con alegría. Su hijo era igual a él, su orgullo. Y pronto tendría una hija en ley que no le dejaría nada que deber; fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, pero sobre todo, estaba seguro que ella correspondía con creces a su hijo. Una gran vikinga. Digna de su familia.

—Escogiste a una gran mujer— comentó con orgullo sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

— ¡Que no es lo que piensas! — gritó con frustración. Dirigió una mirada al traicionero de su dragón, quien se burlaba de él con descaro. Humanos idiotas y sus complicados sentimientos. — yo, tengo sueño ¿Sabes? Me voy a la cama. Tú quédate con tus, cosas.

El hombre siguió riendo mientras se levantaba a tomar un tarro de aguamiel.

—Buenas noches hijo— el chico se despidió con la mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras con el dragón pisándole los talones— ¡Que vikingo, Odín!

Hiccup se tiró en su cama aun sonrojado. Unos momentos después se dispuso a quitar su prótesis y volverse a acostar, pero ahora, con las mantas cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, dragón traidor— Toothless soltó una risotada antes de acomodarse en su roca.

El Haddock cerró los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido escuchando aun las risas de su padre. Que día, que día.

El plácido sueño de Hiccup fue interrumpido por algo húmedo que le recorría toda la cara. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con su dragón lamiéndolo con emoción.

—Ok, ya. Estoy despierto.

Toothless sonrió mostrando sus encías y moviendo la cola. Señaló con el hocico la ventana del cuarto y gimió.

—Bien, ya voy— respondió acomodándose la prótesis. Se subió al lomo del animal y puso su pie metálico en el pedal. Después de un salto al marco de la ventana, jinete y dragón salieron volando con rapidez. Gracias a Odín era un nuevo día.

Llegó a la Cala en unos tres minutos. Era aun muy temprano, pero los rayos de sol ya comenzaban a rebotar sobre el lago. Los peces podían verse desde arriba, y cuando aterrizaron, el Night Fury corrió al agua salpicando junto con el otro dragón que se encontraba ahí. Si, Hiccup no era el único. La dueña de Stormfly veía a su dragón jugar con Toothless desde una roca.

—Milady— saludó sentándose junto a ella.

—Hey, ¿Cómo se siente, primer campeón de carrera de dragones, después de abandonarme vilmente? — el rió acompañado por la rubia.

—Perdón, pero papá por fin me había dejado libre— Astrid sonrió. Hiccup se puso un poco pensativo después de recordar a su padre. Por Thor que había sido algo embarazoso— Sabes algo, creo que tendremos que ser más cuidadosos con eso.

El comentario repentino del chico confundió a la Hofferson.

— ¿De qué hablas, babe? — el sobrenombre de cariño que le había puesto la rubia le sacó una sonrisa.

—De eso, milady— Hiccup volteó quedando frente a la chica. — Creo que, hacer que lo nuestro sea secreto va a ser un poco difícil.

— ¿Lo dices por lo que gritaste ayer enfrente de todo el pueblo, Hicc?

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El pueblo sí que tenía un gran oído y una más grande boca.

—Mis padres se pasaron casi media hora interrogándome. El escándalo que pueden hacer por una frase ¿No? — Hiccup asintió riendo. Le contó todo lo que su padre, el jefe, le había dicho. Debía de admitir que fue muy complaciente para él ver el ligero sonrojo que se formaba en las mejillas de su novia, porque sí, era su novia, al escuchar algunas partes de su relato.

—Parece que no estaban tan equivocados ¿No? — dijo el chico tomando suavemente la mano de Astrid. Ella sonrió y se recargó con sutileza en el hombro del muchacho. Eran novios, pero aun no se les quitaba por completo la timidez.

El ambiente tranquilo de los dos se desmoronó cuando un dolor agudo se posicionó en el hombro de Hiccup. El puso una mueca de confusión-Y dolor, claro- y se empezó a sobar, pidiendo una explicación a Astrid con la mirada.

—Eso, fue por gritar sin pensar y por irte sin esperarme— aclaró la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras sacudía su mano. Él chico, apunto de reclamar, calló de repente. Astrid había tomado sus mejillas con cautela y con un poco de vacilo, junto sus labios con el chico. Un beso suave se formó entre los dos individuos. Sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente de un tono rojizo. Hiccup cerró completamente los ojos y abrazó ligeramente la cintura de la Hofferson, moviendo sus labios lentamente.

Por suerte los dos eran inexpertos.

—Y, eso, es por todo lo demás— siseo la muchacha después de separarse.

En efecto, sus amigos y padres no estaban equivocados, pero eso sólo lo sabrían ellos y sus dos fieles compañeros.

Aunque no contaban con un par de ojos que los observaba con sorpresa desde un arbusto, ni de un Gronckle que lo acompañaba.

Fishlegs Igerman, eres un gordinflón suertudo.

* * *

**Hola ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Este es mi último fic del año, que tiempos.**

**Trae un pequeño spoiler del corto, aunque no es algo grande, espero no moleste. Aunque si entraron y no han visto el corto, yo lo vi en una página llamada:**

**Yaske**

**Ahí está disponible, por si aun no lo han podido ver. **

**Les deseo en verdad un feliz año, y les agradezco que me hayan apoyado tanto en este año. para alguien que escribe, sus lectores son los más importantes, así que muchas gracias.**

**Felicidades y espero es haya gustado.**

**Minho- Evans**


End file.
